Interesting Happenings Nine Years
by tyrannybrown
Summary: Please read... Shampoo revisits her Nerima-ian past after almost a decade in America. Has she changed? What about the rest of the crew? NEW CHAPTER Sorry for the wait!
1. Introduction

  
Shampoo looked over her shoulder at the coming bus. The bus whizzed past. She took off after it. Running in a sleek black pinstripe business suit, purple hair flailing behind her, she pumped her arms, briefcase in hand. Shampoo adjusted her glasses and leaped suddenly. She reached with her free arm to grab the bus. She caught ahold and hung on, inching her way to the door. She pried it open, holding her briefcase in her teeth. She fell into the bus, yet almost immediately regained her composure, stood up, and dusted herself off. 

"How'd I do Bernie?" She called out to the bus driver in perfect English. The whole bus was used to the whole procedure by now. The old women never faltered in their gossip, and the homeless guy in the back never woke up.

"Better than yesterday Shampoo. Only 30 seconds. Getting better everyday." The old scruffy man called from the front of the bus.

"Good, good." Shampoo murmured to herself.

"Here's your stop." the man called to Shampoo, "Have a good one."

"Everyday's a good one!" Shampoo called to her old friend as she stepped off the bus in a carefree manner. She whipped out her keys and pressed a little black button.

"Whoop whoop." she disabled the alarm on her car and stepped in. She stuck the key in the ignition, threw her briefcase in the back seat and drove to work.

"Enough speed training, time for work."

"You can't fire me! I'm the backbone of this company! How dare you! I'm more experienced than you! I should have your job! I should be the one firing YOU!" Shampoo yelled at her boss, or rather, the boss's 20 year-old son, Greg, who had been left in charge.

"Ooooh, Shampoo! You're so sexy when you're mad! And I'm not that young! Only five years between us! And, it wasn't my choice, if it was my choice... Shampoo, oh... I'd cover you in chocolate and eat you like a bon-bon! But, baby, it's either this or be relocated to the company's Japanese branch. And I, oh, I could keep you here in America, babe, just do what I want. And I know you know what I want." Greg stood up and walked over to Shampoo who was standing. He put his hands around her waist and began feeling up and down her thighs.

"Japanese branch, Greg? Oooooh, tell me where..." Shampoo asked in mock enjoyment.

"Somewhere called Nerima... But, that doesn't matter..." Greg said and put his hand under Shampoo's skirt.

"Thanks that's exactly the assignment I'll be doing." Shampoo said and flipped Greg by his arm over her shoulder, onto his back. Shampoo stood over his face and looked down.

"What we had was enjoyable while it lasted. But you know our marriage was annulled. Now take one last good look cause I'm going to Japan."

"Shampoo, I miss you." Greg said, dazed.

"You'll get over it." Shampoo said uncaringly and kicked Greg in the face, knocking him out. She walked confidently out of the office. She had to stop herself from skipping. She was going to Nerima!

With the plane ride over, Shampoo got her luggage, despite many offers from young guys, by herself and began to make her way out of the airport. She had gotten out of the building as quick as possible to avoid Greg when he came to. She had driven home and asked the landlord to let her move out that day. At first he had refused, but with Shampoo's feminine 'charm' he let her do what she wanted.

It was unusually hot in Nerima by the time Shampoo got there. She had decided to walk instead of taking one of the many rides offered to her. She wanted to do things on her own. No man would cloud her vision. Everyday since the day she had left Nerima nine years ago, she had thought of her Airen, Ranma. But, thinking she had moved on, she found Greg, who obviously only married her for what she could do to him. Soon after, Shampoo realized that she'd never be happy until she had him, her Airen, Ranma Saotome. Yet another car slowed down when it neared Shampoo. In the driver's side sat a man who honked when he passed Shampoo. She smiled and waved him away, used to the attention. And really, it was no wonder. Shampoo obviously had a great figure: curvy hips, ample bosom, long purple hair, which seemed to make American men go crazy. When in the states, she had bought all new clothes, instead of the old threads she used to wear. Today, she wore a midriff lilac shirt, and over it a cropped Jean jacket. She wore extremely short jeans shorts. She had on a pair of lilac tennis shoes matching her top and dangling earrings with a purple cat on them, symbolic of her curse.

She neared the familiar lane. She was sure someone at the Cat Cafe would be pleased to see her.

Shampoo entered the door. The old restaurant seemed... different. Bells on the inside jangled as she and her luggage walked inside.

"NIHAO!" Shampoo called out in her usual greeting. A woman entered the room from the kitchen.

"Oh! A customer! What can I do for you today?" The woman asked kindly.

"I'm looking for someone. Is Cologne here? You know an old woman, about yea high?" Shampoo said motioning with her hands at Cologne's height.

"Oh... her. Cologne." The woman smiled. "Your just the one we've been waiting for."


	2. What Happened Here?

Shampoo looked at the woman with much interest. She'd never seen this woman before. The woman's face suddenly took on a saddened look.

"My my... I'm sorry. Shampoo, that's your name, correct?"

"Yes. Why've you been waiting for me? And where's Colonge?"

"Well, Shampoo, it seems your grandmother has passed." The woman said regretfully. "Poor child, I'm so sorry. It says here you were close."

Shampoo's eyes began to tear up. Colonge was by no means her favorite person, but it was true that they were close.

"It seems that this is for you, dear." The old woman said and smiled kindly. "Your grandma left this when she sold the restaurant to us. She said to look for a girl with purple hair. We don't see too many people round here. So when you came in with the hair, we knew it would be you."

Shampoo smiled slightly as she reached for the small folded page. The old woman handed Shampoo the paper. Shampoo opened it. Her eyes scanned the page and she gasped.

Shampoo,

You've left. Obviously, I have no idea where you are. By the time you get this, I'll be dead. I'm getting up in age. In fact, I have lost count. But, Grandaughter, as much as I don't want to admit this, I miss you. I had so much hope in you. You messed up one too many times, and with anyone else I would have given up. I kept trying in your case. I wanted to train you to take my place in the tribe. Yet, after your little stint, I have no choice.

YOU ARE HEREBY EJECTED FROM ANY AMAZON TRIBE.  
YOU ARE AN OUTCAST.  
YOU ARE STRIPPED OF YOUR AMAZON HERITAGE.

We are all deeply ashamed of you.

Shampoo burst into tears.


	3. A Proposal

Shampoo was awakened by a soft pair of lips caressing hers. She opened her eyes and saw Ranma Saotome. She smiled mid-kiss. His hands traveled to her hair, and he tousled it playfully. Shampoo's hands went to the nape of his neck, to finger his dark ponytail. They both laughed in pure ecstasy, and both silently consented to call in sick at the job today...  
Shampoo smiled in her sleep. The sun rose and shone through her window, the bright rays seeming to attack her eyes behind their lids.

"Just when I have a good dream, it's time to wake up." She sighed, and rolled out of bed. The old woman, who she'd learned was called KoKo by everyone she knew, invited her to stay in the little apartment in the basement of the restaurant. The woman and her husband lived in the upper apartment. Shampoo walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, a hot shower, mind you, to get ready for the day. She stepped out after a half hour of washing her many cares away, to look in the mirror.

"Well, Shammie," She said, as Greg used to call her fondly, "Time to face the world." She blew a raspberry at herself. She walked out of the bathroom and changed, this time into a short white halter top sundress, and white tennis shoes. She slipped on a white visor, and pulled her long purple locks into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She walked upstairs nonchalantly and strolled out of the unopened cafe into the cold morning air.She passed all the familiar homes and lanes. All the memories came flooding back in waves. She smiled a bit as her eyes started to tear up.

"C'mon, Shampoo, don't cry. Amazons don't cry-" That made the tears come down worse.

"Shampoo, why cry? What's done is done. What happened to the Chinese-American vixen?" as the interns fondly called her. She smiled to herself.

"This vixen gets what she wants. Ranma will be chasing me, instead of the way it was." She smiled.

The sound of arguing knocked her out of her daze. She stopped walking and took in her surroundings. She was in front of a familiar property. She chuckled. She'd memorized the path. Shampoo stepped on the stoop and knocked on the door.

"Can I- Shampoo!" Kasumi answered the door with an astonished look on her face.

"Long time no see. Nine years too long." Shampoo said shyly.

"Yes, it certainly has. My,your Japanese has improved greatly, come on in!" Kasumi said and led Shampoo in the house, Shampoo sat herself on the couch and Kasumi left to finish breakfast. Ryogawas the first to come in. He walked from the bath. He looked pretty much the same, except his hair was longer.

"Stupid Ranma..." he mumbled.

"Nihao" Shampoo said and smiled.

"Whoa." Ryoga looked up, surprised. "You're not here to mees with Akane are you?" Ryoga looked at her warily.

"After, nine years? Really, Ryoga, come now. Why would you think like that?" Shampoo stood and smoothed out her dress.

"Actually. I don't know what to think. Your Japanese is better than mine.  
Wow, you look good for nine years." Ranma wasn't fooling around. Shampoo did look good. If Ryoga had never known her, he would have gone crazy. Her dress covered her, but the thin, airy material let every curve show. Ryoga was positive she had a thong on.

"I'm happy you noticed." She said and stepped closer to him. Ryoga looked down at her. She wasn't wearing a bra either. He mentally slapped himself for noticing. There was only one girl, maybe two if you counted Akari, for him.

"Where'd you go?"

"America. Got married."

Ryoga's jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Was annulled."

Ryoga sighed audibly. "Too bad. Maybe if you had married you would leave Akane alone."

"Probably."

A moment or two passed of intense stares. Kasumi peeked in from the kitchen and decided to take decisive action.

"Breakfast!" She called. Everyone bounded into the kitchen, not noticing Shampoo in their haste.

Kasumi motioned for Shampoo to join them. She walked in, ignored by the residents cramming food in their mouthes. Everyone looked older. Akane's hair was growing back. Genma had more wrinkles than the last time she had seen him. Soun had more wrinkles too. Nabiki was no where to be seen. And Ranma, well he was there, looking very good, if Shampoo said so herself. He looked the same pretty much. Shampoo smiled. The family was basically the same. Her eyes roamed the kitchen from her post at the doorway. Ryoga stepped behind her.

"Why'd you come?"

"Ranma. Just like you come for Akane. I've got a proposition for you. Something that can benifit both of us." Shamppo said and turned to Ryoga. She pointed to the living room and motioned for him to follow her.

"What was that for?" Ryoga asked.

"Shhhhh. Let's go outside." Shampoo took his hand and led him out the door. She stopped at the porch. Ryoga closed the door behind them and stood across from her.

"Okay. Ryoga, it's obvious you like Akane. It's obvious that you can't gather up the gall to say it. Wait, lemme finish." Shampoo said as Ryoga tried to interrupt and defend himself.

"It's also obvoius that I like, no love Ranma. He knows and I know that he wants me, he just isn't ready to admit it yet. So... I propose that we work together and form a coalition of sorts. Let's get together."

Ryoga processed this info. His stomach growled.

"I'm not letting you leave until you agree."

Ryoga's stomach groaned in pain from lack of food.

"I'm in."


	4. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Ryoga and Akane sat across from each other in the Tendo's garden.He looked at the crying Akane. She was shudderring as she sobbed softly. He had seen her cry many, many times as P-Chan, but never had she cried in front of him normally. He reached out awkwardly and touched her shoulder.

"Akane, it's okay." He whispered. She looked up at him, her choclate eyes clouded with tears. " Ranma doesn't know what he has." Ryoga said. Akane looked at him strangely. Words like those had never come out of his mouth. Ryoga glanced hurriedly at the lines Shampoo had written on his arm.

"R-Ryoga, that's really sweet of you..." Akane sniffed a little and smiled weakly. Ryoga nearly melted. He handed her a tissue.

"Ranma... just..." Ryoga stopped at a loss for words.

"Just what?" Akane asked and blew her nose.

"Just can't be forceful. If he really didn't like those other girls, he would have put a stop to them..." Ryoga said, glancing quickly at his arm. He turned to the side, unable to look at Akane. Ryoga knew that if he did, there was no way he would be able to recite his lines.

"..." Akane sat and reflected and what Ryoga just said. "You really think so?"

"Would I lie? It's been almost ten years since you guys were engaged. You think Ranma would stop going to Ucchan's for free food. He keeps stringing people along like toys! That's not right!" Ryoga slammed his fist for effect. All that was actually from his heart. He had become more... outspoken in the past years. He looked off into the distance, as if at some captivating movement.

"Ryoga... thanks." Akane blew her nose. She smiled softly.

"Hey, I'm here!" Ryoga said and grinned shyly.

"You hungry?" Akane asked. Ryoga shook his head swiftly.

"I've gotten better! You know it! Plus, Kasumi is cooking!" Akane said and hit Ryoga playfully. Together they walked inside.

"Hey." Ranma turned around quickly. He was hot after a powerful exercise in the dojo, and had removed his shirt. Shampoo leaned against the dojo wall, watching him smiling.

"How'd you get here?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, first there was the plane ride from America, then the walk." She said.

Whoa! Her Japanese is really good! America! Ranma thought. So that's where she's been."Since when have you been here?"

"Since this morning. Flight came in last night." She smiled sadly. "I'm exhausted."

"And, so?" Ranma asked. Shampoo was taken aback by his lack of enthusiasim.

"Aren't you as happy to see me as I am to see you? You sure look older, but not in a bad way, not bad at all..."

"Shampoo what do you want?" Ranma asked exasperated.

"Really now, what I've always wanted. You. Ranma, dear, why do you think I would come back? There was nothing for me here! Execpt you! Do you even remember why I left?"

"Yeah,Shampoo, I do." Ranma sighed "Look... why'd you come back after so long? We were all getting along great without you!"

"That's what you think! Ranma, you know that without me, the whole universe heaved on itself! You know that without me, you had no challenge. Nothing. It was a hole... that could be filled only by me."

"..." Ranma kept his mouth shut. The air hung heavy and sweet. Ranma sighed deeply. It was true, what she said. Without Shampoo, there seemed to be a hole, yet it was a welcome one, just like when Ryoga didn't show his face for a while. However pleasant, it was still an unfillable hole.

"Ranma, I was married. But I came back! Doesn't that mean anything! I could have stayed in America and had children upon children, and yet I came back... I couldn't forget what I left behind. Besides, what do you have here?"

The question stung Ranma. What do I have? He asked himself.

"What do you have Ranma?"

"I have a job." He thought.

" I had a job, too! And I'm still here."

"I have Akane."

"That's what you told me the day I left. That you loved Akane...Do you, Ranma? The girl who hurts you, calls you names? You don't even know if your love is returned! You say that... but are you sure? You are the one who constantly teases her, and doesn't make her feel good, you constantly eat at Ucchan's, and when I was here you mooched off me for ramen! Do you even know who you love?"

Ranma was positive he loved Akane. He felt it every time she smiled. But... that wasn't the unknown. Did Akane return his love?

"I..."

Shampoo smirked. Ranma frowned. "Can't say it can you? Does she love you back? What's it worth if she doesn't?" Ranma stood silent, looking down at his now clenched fists.

"Ranma, I know it hurts. It hurt me. I asked myself almost the same question when I left. What's it worth if he doesn't? What's it worth, Ranma? Should I have come back or sat in America? When you are here in Japan... at 25, loving someone, showing it in the weirdest ways, and not knowing if Akane feels the same way!" Shampoo stomped her foot, she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the stubborn tears that wouldn't go away from rolling down her cheek.

Ranma didn't answer. He kept silent and bent down to pick up his shirt. He slipped it on, slowly, his eyes averted from Shampoo. He felt indebted to her, yet Ranma couldn't put his finger on how or why.

"Ranma... if you want..." Shampoo began and sniffled. "Ranma... if you really love Akane... and she feels the same. I have... no claim to your heart."

Ranma started walking out of the dojo. This must be some kind of trick, he thought. "What happened to your 'Rules'?" He asked.

"I'm officially expelled. My heritage is void. So says Colonge." She threw Ranma the letter she had stuffed in her pocket.

"Ranma, I... really... I'm sorry." Shampoo said and ran out. Ranma bent slowly and picked up the paper. The contents startled him. He knew that Colonge had died... but this must have broken Shampoo, if that was possible. Ranma walked out of the dojo and outside, into what was now a breezy afternoon.  
He heard the unmistakable sound of Akane's laughter. He turned to see Akane and Ryoga running into the house. Ranma dropped the letter and ran inside, jealousy taking over.


	5. Flashbacks

Ranma paced his room uneasily. It had been a week since the 'incident' and Akane still hadn't spoken to him. Ranma thought she'd be more grown up than that... but hey, that'd be hypocritical. Here he was at 25, and had punched out Ryoga, for no good reason. Well, he did have A reason, not saying that it was a good one. Jealousy. The darned thing. The one emotion that baffled him. Ranma seemed to understand most of the rest. Happiness was when you get ice cream, saddness is like when your puppy gets ran over, but still, as an adult, jealousy was confusing. It was uncontrollable. He was jealous of Ryoga that day...

Flashback-

Ranma ran into the kitchen, dropping Shampoo's letter from Colonge, to see Akane and Ryoga laughing and eating... something. Kasumi had just stepped out. Ranma's battle aura flickered on, like a neon light. Ranma walked over to Ryoga, tapped on his shoulder. Ryoga looked up.

"What the-" Ranma punched him. Ryoga fell to the floor, but immediately sprang up, in a fighting stance. Akane jumped up, furious.

"Ranma, what's wrong with you? Ryoga didn't evn touch you and you come from nowhere and punch him out?" Akane asked angrily. Ranma was about to answer, but Akane interruppted.

"Don't even say anything. I don't even want to talk to you. So immature. Ryoga, c'mon." Akane and Ryoga went upstairs, likely to Akane's room. Ranma's battle aura flickered out and Ranma turned, dejectedly to do some katas in the dojo...

End Flashback-

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, most times." came a familiar voice from the doorway. Ranma sighed and turned to see Shampoo, leaning againt the doorpost, looking down at the floor.

"What do you want?" Ranma asked, exasperatedly.He had, by now, stopped pacing and had turned to face Shampoo. She was dressed, once again, in western clothes, this time, in a short, powder blue skirt and a powder pink, short sleeved polo shirt.

"You seemed troubled. Tell a kindred spirit about it."

"Kindred spirit? Heh." Ranma laughed bitterly. "You don't know what it's like to be rejected..."

"Actually..." Shampoo began.

"Oh. Sorry." Ranma apologized emotionlessly. He stuffed one hand into his pocket and began rummaging around. "Here." He handed Shampoo a crumpled and water stained piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked. Shampoo unfolded the page. "Oh, I see." she said, tears filling her eyes once more.

"Shampoo, don't cry, now just... Don't cry." Ranma said. "If you don't want it, throw it away, maybe it'd be best. You don't really need to be reminded that you're not an Amazon do you?"

"I don't know..." Shampoo looked up into Ranma's face, who had by now moved next to her and was examining the page with her.

"It's pretty water stained and limp too, prob'bly wouldn't last." Ranma said. Shampoo nodded and handed it back to him. Ranma stuffed the letter back in his pocket.

"Ranma..." Shampoo began.

"Yeah?" He asked, starting to venture down stairs. It was mid morning, near afternoon, and the sun shone brightly through every window in the Tendo household. Various birds chirped happily outside, enjoying themselves.

"I've realized that now, we hardly know each other." Shampoo sniffed.

"True. And?" Ranma said, jingling his car keys in his hand.

"Maybe we could get to know each other. Things have gone pretty much downhill, since... you know."

"Yeah, I know. That's true. Well, I do have to go to work, grades and all, but maybe... we can get lunch or something."

"Sounds good." Shampoo smiled, sweetly, if mischieveiously.

"Know this, though, this is a friendly... lunch."

"Yeah." Shampoo nodded. "I have nothing up my sleeve."

"Ok. Let's go. Remember, I have only an hour." Ranma said, and Shampoo followed him, downstairs.

Ryoga smiled to himself. Yes, he was lost, but this had been a good week. He had gotten closer to Akane. Maybe this alliance with Shampoo was working. She used to be so... different. But, after nine years, it's impossible for people to not change. Shampoo never cried before.. But just the other day, Ryoga had caught her, teary eyed, in a park...

Flashback-  
Out of all the places to cry. Shampoo had chosen the park. She was sitting on a park bench, just watching the little kids play. The mothers looked at her strangely every once in a while, but she didn't look phased. Ryoga was walking, lost, yet walking, through the park on his absentminded way, and he caught sight of her, sobbing quietly. Ryoga didn't stop walking, yet wondered what could possibly be wrong...

End Flashback-

Ryoga's smile faded, he felt so stupid for not talking to her. But, hey, they were business associates, not friends. Ryoga frowned to himself. He was becoming like Nabiki, or what Nabiki let people see her as, cold and heartless. But, still, everyone can change. Nabiki was living proof, she was now in her third year at medical school. He needed to keep whatever friends he could find, he had no right to pick and choose. Ryoga had to find out what was wrong. He knew she had had a failed marriage, but it had to be something else. It just had to be.

"If only I could find my way back..." Ryoga thought out loud. Ryoga halted and looked heavenward. He was now in a forest. The tall trees almost blocked out the sun, but light shone through various cracks in the 'ceiling'. The light made shadows on the forest floor, that danced back and forth with every breeze. Ryoga inhaled deeply.

"Only if Akane was here... It's so beautiful..." He sighed. Akari had left him a long time ago. She said that they would never work. She loved pigs but... Akari often said that Ryoga couldn't make up his mind. He thought of her often, but it was true. It was impossible for him to make up his mind. Ryoga sighed once more. He wiped his brow, then started walking once more. It seemed he had so many things to think about.


End file.
